Carta
by Jin Verona
Summary: James sente-se triste e Albus acredita que pode ajudar. Slash! Teddy/James! One-Shot!


Harry Potter não me pertence.

* * *

**Carta**

* * *

Albus Severus não pode acreditar que aquele grifinório sentado sob uma árvore na margem do lago era realmente seu irmão. A estatura era parecida - menor que o irmão mais novo, para total desagrado de James -, os ombros, pelo que Albus pode enxergar na escuridão e distância, pareciam ser mais largos do que os de James realmente eram. Porém, ao se aproximar mais, pode ver os cabelos castanhos levemente acobreados, iluminados pela lua, em um tom inconfundível que apenas seu irmão mais velho possuía. O tom era tão peculiar que nem mesmo Teddy podia copiar com perfeição.

"Albus." O irmão saudou, com um tom que expressava tédio. Estava encostado displicentemente ao tronco da árvore, sem parecer ter se surpreendido pela presença do irmão menor nos jardins, no meio da noite.

"'Noite, James." Albus, que sabia que o irmão tinha em posse um mapa que lhe possibilitava saber onde qualquer pessoa no castelo estava, não se assustou ao ser abordado por seu cumprimento. "O que você está..."

Mas sua pergunta morreu abruptamente, e Albus sentiu um sabor amargo na garganta.

"Você está fumando!" Exclamou, largando-se no chão, ao lado do irmão, com um olhar acusador.

"Vai contar para a mamãe?" James não parecia estar preocupado quando apagou seu cigarro contra a grama. Talvez um pouco mais entediado.

"Não!" Albus percebeu a olhadela que James lançou ao seu distintivo verde onde havia um M em uma elegante letra prateada, e a insinuação de seu irmão ficou muito clara. "Não vou contar a ela, mas..."

"Tudo bem, então." E o garoto levantou-se, interrompendo o irmão. Apesar de ser mais baixo que Albus, ninguém jamais se enganaria quanto a diferença de idade entre eles, pois Albus era um garoto magricela cujo crescimento fora repentino, e seu rosto apresentava certa infantilidade, enquanto os ombros de James estavam mais largos que no último verão, e seu queixo começava a se projetar um pouco pra fora. "Boa noite, então, Sr. Monitor."

"Hey, James...!" Albus percebera a fuga deliberada do irmão, e entristeceu-se profundamente com o fato de James não esconder sua melancolia tão fervorosamente quanto antes. Levantou-se rapidamente, acompanhando os passos dele.

"Malfoy está te esperando _ansiosamente_ no campo, Albus, você sabe." Albus corou ligeiramente e voltou a pensar que James daria um bom sonserino, mas não deixou de seguir o irmão. "Ele vai se enfurecer se você não for, Albus, por fav..."

"Teddy me enviou uma carta, James."

James parou instantaneamente, virou-se para Albus e seus olhos estavam ameaçadores.

"E por que isso me interessaria?" Mas James não conseguia controlar perfeitamente sua capacidade de fingir quando algo o aborrecia, e Albus não demorou a focalizar os punhos fechados do irmão. Sua voz fria lhe alertava para o perigo.

"Ora James, por favor." Não se deixara intimidar pela expressão furiosa no rosto do irmão, embora tenha recuado dois passos antes de voltar a falar. "Não tente fingir que simplesmente não quer mais ver o Teddy, sem motivo algum." A cada palavra, o lábio inferior de James assumiu uma frequência maior em sua tremedeira. "Acha que eu não percebi que você o am..."

O feitiço certeiro de James o acertou, e a boca de Albus se movia sem que qualquer som saísse dela. James voltara a andar, pisando furiosamente rumo ao castelo. Teria chutado a porta do Salão de Entrada se Albus não o tivesse interceptado antes, apontando efusivamente para o distintivo que levava no peito, em uma clara ameaça.

"Acha mesmo que eu tenho medo de dentenções, é, _Albussy_?" James debochou, mas a melancolia não abandonara totalmente seus olhos. Sacudiu os braços, decidido a livrar sua manga direita do aperto furioso de Albus. "Levei mais detenções do que posso contar em seis anos, Sr. Monitor."

Albus parecia ficar mais zangado a cada instante, gesticulava furiosamente e fazia grande esforço para gritar, sem que voz alguma aparecesse.

"Mas jamais pensei que _você _ousaria me dar uma detenção, irmãozinho." James tentava parecer divertido e, tendo finalmente se livrado do aperto de Albus, abriu a porta do Salão mais lentamente do que seu irmão previra. Rumou sem pressa para a escada que o levaria para a torre a Grifinória, ainda espumando de raiva, quando uma pedra o atingiu na cabeça, chegando junto com o som dos passos do irmão.

_De Teddy Lupin_

_Para James Sirius._

A caligrafia grande e redonda que ele conseguiu identificar em um papel preso à pedra o fez sentir subitamente mais triste. Pensou seriamente em abandonar a carta lá, mas Albus já aparecera ao seu lado outra vez, e o olhava decidido. Abaixou-se, então, acariciando o lado da cabeça onde a pedra de Albus o acertara. Apanhou o papel.

_Jamie,_

_Não se meta em confusão, não preocupe seus pais e, principalmente, volte ao time de quadribol._

_É claro que o primeiro pedido está acima de suas possibilidades, mas acredito que posso _tentar _te convencer, ao menos. Estarei em Londres no Natal, e a Victoire não poderá me acompanhar, então acredito que você permite que eu me hospede em sua casa desta vez, certo?_

_Ela manda dizer, inclusive, que jamais teve a intenção de matar seu gato. Ela garante que foi um acidente e que gostaria mesmo que você a perdoasse. _

_Carinho, _

_Ted Lupin._

"Então eles acham que estou bravo pelo gato?" James soltou um muxoxo de incredulidade. "Francamente..." Com um aceno de varinha, devolveu a voz ao irmão. "Então ele vem para o Natal..."

"Se você quiser conversar, Jam..."

"É claro que não vou falar sobre o Ted com você, não é mesmo?" James rodou os olhos diante da ingenuidade do irmão.

"Você não engana ninguém, James." Albus estava exasperado com a melancolia que, ainda depois da carta, não abandonara os olhos do irmão. "James, vocês dois est..." Mas calou sua pergunta rapidamente, tomado por um aborrecimento causado pelo movimento que James fez em direção à varinha. Lembrou-se de seu aborrecimento.

"VOCÊ JÁ ESTÁ DE DETENÇÃO, POTTER, ENTÃO NÃO SE ATREVA!"

James riu, apesar de visivelmente zangado, e começou a subir as escadas, segurando carinhosamente a carta que recebera. Antes de virar para a esquerda, o que tiraria Albus - que ainda o observava - de seu campo de visão, gritou:

"Malfoy ainda está esperando, Monitorzinho!"

* * *

**N.A.: Essa fanfic estava esperando para ser finalizada há muito tempo. Muito tempo. Tanto tempo que eu cheguei a me esquecer dela. Fiquei muito feliz ao encontrar entre os meus projetos em andamento uma estória sobre esse casal. Foi uma alegria finalmente finalizá-la.**

**Espero que gostem! :D**

**Jin.**


End file.
